


Supernatural: Zombie AU Idea

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Castiel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Feels, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: Ok So, Sam and Castiel Surviving at the beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse.(Inspired by The Walking Dead)Remember, Updating is hard.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Supernatural: Zombie AU Idea

• Zombie Apocalypse AU  
Sam and Castiel survive in the Zombie Apocalypse together, Fighting/Gathering/Looting.  
Basically Castiel/Sam during the apocalypse.  
Age - Sam 17, Castiel 23.  
Sam: Smart, Resourceful, Puppy Dog Look, Sweet, Knowledgeable, Also Adorable.   
Castiel: Strong, Protective, Good Fighter, Loyal, Also Kind Of A Badass, Tiny Bit Possessive Later On.  
From the bridge, down the highway away from town. They arrive at a small group of houses after driving for a few hours. Stay there for the night, build fire, find food and supplies. Find more fuel for the car then keep going, ending up near a city on an abandoned highway.

Castiel meets Sam at the beginning of the apocalypse, when everyone in town panics and there's a flood of people leaving over the bridge, Sam gets pushed off and separated from his family, hanging on the edge of the bridge. Castiel saves Sam and pulls him away from the fleeing crowd.  
Castiel hijacks a car and gets the hell out of town, encountering several zombies on the way. Initial introductions - then talking about the situation, gathering supplies and finding somewhere safe to stay the night.

Rules: Keep Moving, Don’t Trust Other People, Only Trust Each Other, Don’t Go Alone, Always Be Armed.  
Zombie Rules: They are kind of dead, they can do fast walking, Biting and fluid contact can pass on the virus, injure the brain sufficiently to kill them, If you get bit, it takes 30 seconds to turn.

Draft 1 - Prologue   
Sam is running on the bridge and gets pushed off, handing on to the edge with a big drop below, a hand reaches out and Sam takes it.  
Castiel sees the kid get pushed off, shoving the crowd aside, he sees him and reaches out for him, catching his hand and pulling the kid back up onto the bridge. Putting an arm round him, Castiel shoves the crowd aside and emerges on to the other side of the bridge.

Sam is panicking slightly, an arm around him, being pushed through the charging people, the man drags him away from the crowd fleeing up the road from the bridge, heading towards a side road with some abandoned cars.  
Castiel pulled the kid up to an abandoned car, it looked ok so he tucked the kid in the backseat and jumped in the drivers side. Quickly jump-starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

Sam sits in the car, a little in shock, as the car pulls away, he spots a man lumbering towards the mass of people from the bridge, not running, more like a fast shuffling walk, Sam can see blood all down the man's front, he's also missing an arm.  
Castiel heard the kid whimper and glanced out the window, “shit” He slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car shot down the highway, away from the bridge.  
“Hey Kid, look in the back seat and see if there's anything useful.”  
The kid looked up. Castiel could see he was close to having a panic attack, wide eyed and shaking slightly.  
Castiel reached out, grabbing the kid’s arm and tugging him through the gab to land in the front seat and wrapping his arm around the kid.

“Ok kid,” Sam looked up at the stranger who was currently hugging him, he had managed to calm down and realized the man who had saved him from the bridge was now basically cuddling him in the front seat of a stolen car.  
Sam pulled away slightly and the man glanced at him, “I’m Castiel.” Sam blinked, “Sam.”


End file.
